1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures of electronic devices, especially to an enclosure of an electronic device with a groove for coating.
2. Description of Related Art
Surfaces of computer enclosures, such as laptop or notebook computer enclosures, should be treated to improve surface properties of the enclosure, such as enhancing appearance, corrosion resistance, and scratch resistance. Typically, in a coating process, a number of adhesive strips are used prevent coating powder or paints penetrating the enclosure through seams or other gaps. However, the adhesive strips add to the cost of manufacture.